Hawk's Nest
by BlackBear53
Summary: Hawk comes home to a surprise on his couch. Don't worry the boys from LA show up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawk's Nest**

The end of July in the mountains is beautiful. It's not too hot during the day or too cold at night. I enjoyed watching the scenery around me as I glided my canoe into a cove and beached it. The location was perfect for a campsite. As far as I knew no one lived there and I sincerely hoped not. I was as far out as I wanted to be and I really didn't want anyone knowing I was here.

My trip had started back in Las Vegas. I had acquired two fake licenses and the credit cards to go with them. I had used one set to travel to Florida and then used the other to fly back to Utah. When I arrived in Saint George I rented a car and bought equipment and drove into the mountains. The mountain range I chose had very few people living around where I was headed. In the words of Marlena Dietrich "I wanted to be alone." As I had paddled across the lake to my campsite I had passed a beautiful log cabin house. It sat back from the lake behind a dock. There was no boat and no vehicle there so maybe it is a vacation home. I didn't care. I didn't expect to see anybody for the next ten days.

I set up my tent and fished for a while. I had brought food with me but wanted to live off the land, so to speak. I caught a nice trout and fixed it for dinner. While I waited for my fish to cook I set out my sleeping bag and hung my food in a tree, just in case there was a hungry bear around. I started some tea water and sat back to relax. The fish was delicious. I had brought a good book with me and read until the campfire started dying out. I crawled into my sleeping bag for the first relaxing night of sleep in a long time.

This was my life for the next four days. When I was bored I took the canoe out. I couldn't get enough of the gorgeous terrain. I took pictures to show, to show who? I was never going back to the life I had left.

Two days later I heard an airplane go over. It was a single engine plane. I didn't think much of it. No one knew where I was. I had heard them go over at night a couple of times. This time was different. I heard the plane come back to the lake and it landed somewhere down lake from me. I began to get worried. What if they had found me?

I left the campsite and moved back into the woods. If they were looking for me I was going to make it more difficult for them. I took my Camelback, some food and a blanket, I also took my Sig Sauer and the hunting knife my "husband" had given me. He was the reason I was here. He was the reason "they" were here as well. He wanted me back. I didn't want him back.

I remained hidden for the next two days. The men he had sent lived in my campsite, nice of them, and waited for me to come out. Have a nice wait.

They finally got tired of waiting and came looking for me. I kept moving at night when they went back to the camp. After three days I was beginning to run out of food and water. I needed to be able to catch a fish and refill the Camelback. I also began to not feel well. I was queezy and I was running a fever. My medical supplies were in the tent.

When they left camp the next day I snuck back down and went to the tent. One of them must have watched for me. The next thing I knew they both were there and I was trapped. I reached into my back and pulled out the Sig. My equilibrium must have been off because I only grazed one of them but got the other. The grazed one came at me and I fought him off for a while. My hunting knife came out. I'm not really good with it. I've had no training but I must have got a good one in. He came after me like a raging bull and I got him again, but as he fell he pushed me back against a rock, knocking me out.

I don't know how long I was out. When I came to it was pouring rain and I was out of it. I just wandered about for hours.

I finally came to the log cabin and knocked. No one came to the door. It had gotten much colder and was raining but there were some small ice pellets as well. I needed to get warm. I tried the door knob and it was unlocked. I went in. I found a warm blanket and went into the bathroom to strip down. I wrapped myself in the blanket and sat on the couch. I don't remember anything until I woke up later, much later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stringfellow Hawk drove up to his cabin and noticed a light on in the house. He knew they were off when he had left two weeks ago. A lamp blazed in the living room. The fact that it was lit puzzled him. He looked around and found a blanket on the couch that he also knew was not there as well. He went to put it away and when he picked it up found that there was a woman wrapped in it. She was petite and pretty. She was also not responding to his nudge. He moved to touch her: she was burning up. He started the fireplace to warm her and brought down another blanket to cover her with.

He began to search for some identification for the woman and found her clothing hanging in the bathroom. He understood that she got caught out in the storm that raged over the lake, but how did she get to the island? He'd have to search and see what he could find.

When he had checked the house he placed a radio call to Dominic Santini. Dom had probably not flown all the way back to the airstrip yet. He asked that Dom find a doctor and have Caitlyn bring him back to the cabin when she came tomorrow. When Dom asked why, Hawk didn't tell him.

While the woman remained on the couch Hawk went looking around. He found the campsite and the two bodies. Did she do this? If so who was she? Where were the weapons she used? Those are questions he would put to Caitlyn when she flew in tomorrow. She used to be in law enforcement. Maybe she could help here. Hawk left the campsite just as he found it.

**Chapter 3**

Caitlyn O' Shaunessy was feeling very curious about why a doctor was needed at Hawk's cabin. Dr. Blanchard didn't know what he was heading into. He came prepared for anything. Dom would have known if String was hurt and Dom would have flown back last night if he thought that String needed his help. String had made sure he would have her there for some reason. She'd see when she got there in twenty minutes and Hawk would be waiting for her at the landing zone.

When she landed her Bell Ranger from Santini Air, Hawk stood at the side of the zone next to his jeep. He grabbed her go bag and shook Dr. Blanchard's hand. String loaded the go bag and the Dr.s' bag into the back of the jeep and they took off for the house. Caitlyn was dying of curiosity, but things would be explained in due time. She knew that she couldn't rush String.

When they got to the house Dr. Blanchard was shown his patient and String motioned to Caitlyn to follow him. They hiked out to the point around the bend in the lake. It was a pretty little cove.

Caitlyn instantly noticed the bodies. "Who did this?"

String had his own idea of what happened but wasn't sure of the order of things. "I don't know. I am assuming that the patient is did this but why I don't know. She has been unconscious since I came home last night. Look around and let me know." He turned and walked away towards the house.

Caitlyn worked her way through the crime scene. She admired the setup of the campsite. Everything had a place and everything was in its place except for a few things. It looked as if she had her own idea of how it should be set up and someone else came in and took over her arrangement. She realized that a few things might be missing. There were no canteens and some food was missing, how much she couldn't determine. She took in the two bodies and was surprised that a woman could have fought off either of these men. She took out both of them; one with a gun and the other with a knife.

The gun shot was perfect. She got him with a center shot to the chest. The knife was messier, like she had been caught off guard. Maybe she was not used to fighting with a knife. When she woke up she could answer that question.

Caitlyn followed trails and found where the woman had camped while hiding from the men. It showed signs of being used for two or three nights. How did they not find her? Were they city boys with a fear of the woods? Maybe. Did she go back to the campsite? It would have been a horrible mistake to return there. She could see a shortage of food.

Caitlyn also noted that the gun and the knife were missing. Had she hid them before going to String's house? Or maybe there had been a third man. She didn't see evidence of that. She knew what else she didn't see: identification. Who was our lady?

Caitlyn grabbed a backpack with some clothing from the tent and headed back to the house. She wasn't quite sure what had going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

Back at the house Dr. Blanchard examined the woman. He noticed the contusion to the back of the head. It didn't seem soft to the touch or hard like there was a pool of blood sitting just under it. He looked in her eyes and there was no unequal dilation or pin point pupils. She seemed fine. Why wasn't she waking up? He also noted some old bruising around her abdomen and chest area. It looked like she'd been beaten. She was having trouble breathing and when he listened to her lungs something could be heard there. He gave her a high dose of medication, shot directly into her muscular system. It should jumpstart her immune system and when she woke there was another medication to help clear up the pneumonia.

Dr. Blanchard went out just in time to see a Santini seaplane land and approach the dock. Hawk took the rope and tied it to a piling. Dominick Santini climbed out and checked out Hawk.

"You don't look sick. What did you need the Doc for?" Dom was still concerned as to what had happened. He looked up to see the doctor coming down the path to see String. He nodded for String to look as well.

String turned and waited for Dr. Blanchard to reach them. "Mr. Hawk, you do find interesting cases for me." He moved his head towards the house. "What do you know about my patient? Where did you find her?"

String looked uncomfortable with the doctor's questions. "I don't know anything about her, she was unconscious when I found her on my couch, just the way you found her today." Dom started pacing and String always knew that was a bad sign.

Dr. Blanchard just looked at String as if he had two heads. "String, - beautiful women just show up on your couch, - way out here?"

Dom started to laugh and so did String. "Not usually." String got real serious and looked away. "I don't bring people here. The people who have been here are the ones here now, except her." He motioned to the house and his guest with his thumb.

The doctor just shook his head and snickered. "I left medication for her when she comes to. She needs to take it with food. She has a contusion on the back of her head. Someone either hit her or she fell on a rock. Her chest and abdomen show signs of a beating. She's also suffering from pneumonia. I've given her something to jumpstart her immune system. Call me if you need me." Dr. Blanchard was serious now.

"Dr. Blanchard, how long will she be out? I thought that she'd have woken up by now." String showed concern for the welfare of his "guest."

The doctor looked about and then back at String and Dom. He shook his head slowly. "Because I didn't find anything physically wrong with her it could be anybody's guess. It could be in five minutes or five days. I really don't know. Again, call me for any reason and I will come back or - you could bring her to me." Dr. Blanchard smiled and headed for the plane with Dom.

String didn't like that idea. Knowing what he found down by the lake made it a really bad idea. He watched as the plane took off and headed for St. George. Then he returned to the house and his guest.

**Chapter 5**

Just as String headed back to the house Caitlyn came around the bend. She was carrying a back pack. Presumably in there were clothes for their guest. He waited for her to get close before asking about the crime scene. "What did you find?"

Caitlyn looked out over the lake and considered her answer. "She had a nice set up for her camp."

String looked at her as if to say get on with it.

"Two men were killed. I couldn't find the weapons that killed them. Both men wore shoulder holsters under their jackets. I don't think they thought that she'd fight back. Their handguns were still holstered. She took out one with a shot to mid-chest. She winged the other one and it must have made him mad. It looks like he came at her and she took two swings with some sort of knife." Caitlyn took time to look around and face String. "I'm going to guess that she didn't have much practice with the knife or she would have got him on the first go round. Also she may not have been feeling well."

Hawk looked back at his home and wondered who exactly lay on his couch. "What else?"

Caitlyn knew that her explanations were far from finished. "Neither her knife or hand gun were at the crime scene. I'd say she carried a nine millimeter, probably a Sig or Glock. They are the pistols of choice lately. She had a second campsite up the hill from the cove. It was complete with canteens, a small amount of food, and blankets. If you knew you were being followed would you go back to the same campsite over and over again?" Caitlyn shook her head as she spoke. "She doesn't seem to be that kind of stupid. She was too careful to make that mistake."

String became more convinced that taking his "guest" out of here would be a grave mistake. "I see you brought back her pack, any identification?"

Caitlyn opened the bag. It contained good quality outdoor clothing, bought at EMS or REI, nothing cheap. She had good boots for hiking and expensive sneakers. "Everything in here is top of the line. She didn't skimp on anything. All her equipment at the campsite is the best quality. Her canoe is a rental. She probably paid in cash. I'll see what I can find. And no, there is no identification."

Stringfellow Hawk was stumped, but his gut told him the situation wasn't good. "Let's go check on our guest."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6**

The temperature in Los Angeles had risen and Callen ran on the beach. He had sweat on his face and running down his back. He had started the road work to perfect a cover and hadn't stopped when the op was over. He knew that his running made Sam feel good because his partner was taking care of himself.

Sam drove up behind Callen as he ran. He smiled to himself because he had never told Callen he thought there had been a woman involved when he started running. It turns out it was self-preservation kicking in.

Callen suddenly heard the car behind him and realized it was the Challenger. He turned as he was going to cross the road and smiled at Sam. "What's up? Wait, are you stalking me?" He then got that smile that he only saved for Sam.

Sam responded in kind with a smile. "Nice to see you running, but no, I'm not stalking you. Hetty want's us in OPS."

Callen jogged around to get into the car. What he found was a towel already placed on his seat. G's brow rose as if to ask why.

Sam laughed at him. "Nice leather, don't want your sweat all over it. Let's go."

For the towel, Sam received a smirk from Callen. "What's going on?"

Sam shrugged while driving up the road by the beach. "Don't know, G. We'll find out when we get to OPS."

An hour later Sam and Callen walked into OPS. The briefing was well underway. Hetty turned to face them. Callen saw anger on her face.

"It's so nice of you to join us gentlemen." There was a touch of irony and a lot of acid in those words.

Callen however, smirked and walked right up to her. "Hetty….I was running and well, - you wouldn't have wanted to be too close to me for too long."

Hetty smiled, only it wasn't a warm smile, it was more feral. "We all thank you for not inflicting that upon us, again. Now, shall we get to work?" Hetty then turned her attention on Eric. "Mr. Beale, if you wouldn't mind starting over again." She turned to look at Sam and G.

Eric mouthed "Thank You" and turned to face the big screen. The screen displayed a body that had been exposed to a lot of damage. There were cuts applied to the chest in the form of card suits. "Meet Staff Sargent Daryl Walker, age 35. He left behind a wife and two children. He was found just outside of Camp Pendleton attached to pipes in a deserted factory. He had received a few, shall we say, cosmetic mutilations prior to being shot in the head, gangland style. Accompanying SSGT Walker was a deck of cards displayed around his body like hands of poker. The cards are the type found in a casino."

Callen looked confused. "Why was this given to us Hetty? Can't the MPs at Pendleton handle this?"

Hetty understood the question. This was not a question of national security so why her team? "SecNav wants us. There has been an aggressive push of Navy and Marine personnel into illegal gambling, here and in Las Vegas. Check out the crime scene and see where it takes us."

Callen looked to her and nodded acceptance of the case. "Kensi, Deeks go see SSGT Walker's widow. See what you can find out and then join us at the crime scene. Sam you and I got the crime scene."

**Chapter 7**

Sam and Callen pulled up alongside the deserted factory complex. The buildings were beginning to deteriorate and the area seemed desolate and dreary. They found the door nearest to where the body had been found by following the yellow crime scene tape that the Military Police had left for them.

Callen wondered how long it had been until they had found Staff Sargent Walker. He took his phone out and placed a call to Eric. "Eric? How soon did they find the Staff Sargent?"

Eric responded quickly. "I'm on it, be right back." It took approximately thirty seconds for him to come back on line. "The coroner says that Staff Sargent Walker had been dead three days before he had been found. The markings on his body had been made ante mortem."

Callen grimaced. "Thanks Eric." He then turned and told Sam about the body. "The mutilations were meant as a warning to others who participated off base. Why not make it more public? Why so far into the complex?"

Sam was bewildered by the distance from the entrance to the crime scene and the idea of him being "found" was a bit far-fetched. Sam called Eric back, "Eric. How, exactly, did they find the Staff Sargent?"

Eric pulled the report up on his computer again. "The Military Police at Pendleton received an anonymous call telling them where the body was. When they arrived they couldn't find him right away and they thought it was a hoax. When the MPs found him they used the tape as a way to find their way back out. They left it in place for us."

Callen had begun to sweat. He was seeing portions of his childhood flash before him. He had lived in places like this before being put back in the system. "It's amazing they found him. I'm lost in here."

Sam watched Callen's comfort level drop. He knew this had to bring up memories of his childhood. He reached out and put his hand on his partner's shoulder.

It was about ten minutes before they reached the crime scene. Both men took their flashlights and examined the scene. The body had long since been removed but the ropes and blood were still there. He had been tied to pipes that had him standing. Someone had to be holding him as well. There were no ropes to hold his feet and that was odd, because as a marine, he'd have fought back. How else could they have cut him like that? Callen got a questioning look on his face and called Eric again. "Eric, were there any signs of drugs in his system?"

Eric looked at the small screen that displayed the reports. "Negative, the toxicology reports don't show any but I will check with the coroner again."

Callen looked surprised. "Thanks Eric."

Just then they heard footsteps coming toward them. Both drew their Sigs and were met with a shout. "Whoa, we are the good guys!" Kensi and Deeks walked into the crime scene.

Sam was exasperated. "This is the second time this year you have walked into a crime scene unannounced. Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" His cell phone binged for a text mail.

Deek's smiled and shook his head. "Sam you need a new phone. That is the second time we were faster than your phone. I like that we are faster than sound, how about you, Kensalina?"

Callen smirked and looked to Sam. He then walked over to the other half of the team. "What did Mrs. Walker have to say?"

Kensi started talking about the Staff Sargent's habits. "Staff Sargent Walker paid the bills in that house. He'd been shorting the payments for the last six months. He paid all the minimum payments and then didn't pay their mortgage for the last three months. The bank was getting antsy and getting ready to start foreclosure on them. Mrs. Walker had no idea until a week ago and it was too late then. The Staff Sargent was already dead."

Sam looked at the crime scene one more time. He just couldn't imagine what would get a good sailor or marine involved in illegal gambling. To the world it would seem like there was enough excitement in their lives. The Staff Sargent had a squeaky clean record, not even a parking ticket.

Deeks was nosing around and he found a playing card that had been stuck back under a board. "Look here. This must be one of the deck that they placed with Walker."

"What's the big deal? It's a playing card." Kensi was looking at the card skeptically.

"It is a big deal. It is not from a local casino." Deeks was smiling. "Wait don't you get this?" He waited a few seconds. The rest of the team looked at him like they were waiting for him to sprout horns and a tail. "Come on people, the card is from Vegas. Road trip!"

Sam and Callen just walked away from him laughing.

Sam couldn't help himself. "Does he really think Hetty is going to send him to Vegas?"

Kensi started following them out. "Let's go Shaggy and no, we are not going to Vegas."

Deeks smiled and looked around. "Really Kens?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 9 **

Callen napped while Sam drove to Las Vegas for the four hour haul up Route 15. They had just gone past the Joshua Tree National Park and were beginning their northern turn to Vegas. The road was surrounded by desert on both sides but even that has rustic beauty.

Sam thought about Callen's reaction to the crime scene. He hadn't seen G like that in a long time. He was breaking out in a nervous sweat in that factory. That will be a conversation for a later date.

There was a rustle of movement from the passenger seat. "Are we there yet? No we're just past Joshua Tree and we got another two and a half hours to go." He grumbled under his breath and then looked at Sam.

Sam looked back at him and watched G roll over to sit up. He took the time to think about the crime they were investigating. Why make a statement like Walker in such a private place? If you want make an example do it more in the open. Maybe they had an audience while making their point. It didn't seem like there had been many people in the room but he'd have Kensi and Deeks go back and look. "Call Kensi. Have her and Deeks go back and see if it seems like a group had been in that room."

Callen sat up full. "What's on your mind? With the police, the military police and us in there it may be hard to determine that."

Sam was intent on driving and that usually gave his mind time to work. "The place was too private, but what if they had a group to watch the execution? There is no better way to get your point across."

Callen called Kensi and asked her to check it out. Deeks and she were heading out.

The rest of the ride was spent in playful banter. The kind that could get Callen punched, but it was good to have that feeling with your partner.

Near the end of the ride they could see the high rises in Vegas in the distance. Soon you'd be able to see the bigger casinos such as Excalibur and Luxor, Bellagio and the MGM. Unfortunately Sam and G were heading to a little casino off the strip called Run of Hearts. It was operated by a lower level flunky of the mob by the name of Sidney "Knees" McCall. Eric had looked it up and it was a seedy little place. G and Sam were driving by and checking it out before they went in.

**Chapter 10**

Before the next morning Caitlyn received a message from Dominick Santini reporting who the men in the clearing were and it wasn't good. It seems the men belonged to the mob based in Las Vegas. Why they were here was a mystery.

It took another day before String's guest woke up. Caitlyn and String had moved her to a bedroom upstairs that had its own bathroom so she would be more comfortable there when she woke. Caitlyn had just finished checking on her when she heard a low moan and the movement of bedding. Caitlyn went back to the bedside and startled the woman. She took the woman's hand and spoke quietly to her. "Hi, didn't mean to scare you. Just heard you move and moan. Is there anything you need?"

The woman looked at Caitlyn with a frightened look on her face. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Caitlyn O'Shaunessey and you are at the cabin of one of my friends, Stringfellow Hawk." Caitlyn watched her face for any signs of recognition. It wasn't unusual for the government to send agents to find String and by extension, Airwolf. She didn't see any recognition. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, the bathroom and some clothes. I'm sure I must have some, somewhere." The woman seemed rather sure of herself.

"Sure your clothes were in the bathroom. They've been washed and are on top of the dresser over there. There are essentials in the bathroom. Towels are ready for you to shower if you feel up to it. Can I ask your name?" Caitlyn's curiosity was roused and needed some answers.

"You can ask, I just can't tell you." The woman had a concerned look on her face. Caitlyn felt the need to call String but first she needed the woman dressed.

The woman needed help getting to the shower and Caitlyn wouldn't leave her in there alone. This woman already had amnesia. Caitlyn already believed that answers would be a long time coming and that Dr. Blanchard would be seeing this patient again, soon.

As the water coursed in the shower Caitlyn asked some questions to jog a memory. "How old are you? Where do you live when you're not in the woods? Where did you learn to set up a camp like that? Where is your identification?" She could not or would not answer any of them.

After the shower Caitlyn helped their patient back to bed and went in search of String.

After hearing from Dominick this morning and now Caitlyn, String began worrying anew. He put in a call to Archangel to see if any agencies were looking for him or the "lady" Airwolf. Archangel responded negatively and String hung up. His gut was telling him something and he took his cello and Tet and went to the dock. Playing usually calmed him or helped him think through a problem. He told Caitlyn he'd be back. He was on the dock for over an hour and came back in just as confused as when he left. Absolutely nothing made sense to him.

Later that afternoon String received a call from Dominick telling him about a promotional shot they needed to do in Las Vegas. A small casino is looking to build clientele so they wanted to do some shots with a helicopter and they had called Santini Air to help. Dominick had agreed to the job and they had to go tomorrow. Caitlyn would stay with their guest. String told Dom he would meet him in St. George at six tomorrow morning and they could fly up to Vegas from there. Dom cut the connection and String went to make dinner.

When dinner was finished String went upstairs to ask the woman to come down to dinner. He was amazed to find her still resting but awake, cleaned up and looking at magazines that Caitlyn had brought back from the campsite. He had also brought up her medications that Dr. Blanchard had left for her. She looked a bit peeked, but better.

She looked up to find a good looking man looking at her.

String was surprised by her good looks but the suddenness of her visit left him wary. "My name is Hawk and this is my house. Welcome. We had a doctor come and look at you when I found you unconscious on my couch. You've been out for three days now. Dr. Blanchard left medication for you to take with food. Dinner is ready. If you need help down the stairs I can help you or I can send Caitlyn up.

She looked up into his blue eyes. He was a handsome man but those eyes reminded her of other blue eyes, but whose? "I'll try to come down, I'm feeling rather weak." He turned to leave. She tried to get up and then curiosity took over. What did the doctor say about me?

String turned back, looked around the room and tried to answer her questions. "He said you might have hit your head on a rock, or been hit in the head." He was watching for signs of remembrance, but didn't see any. "He also said you had pneumonia. He gave you a medication intermuscular and left the other to be taken when you woke." He kept watching her eyes for any sign that she remembered something. Nothing yet. "He also said that you had bruises and contusions around your chest and abdomen like you had been beaten," She looked away from him. There it is the one piece of a puzzle that might help. "Dinner is ready. Can I help you down?"

She nodded and tried to rise from the bed but needed his help. He walked to the side of the bed and helped her up and down to the dining table.

String watched her over dinner of lake trout and asparagus. He had the impression that she had never had either but was enjoying them. Caitlyn watched her carefully out of the corner of her eye. String had told her that the two men at the cove weren't to be mentioned, yet. He wanted her to be comfortable with them before they broached that subject. The police from Lakeside had come and taken Caitlyn's statement about what she felt happened there and there was a more thorough search for the weapons. They still weren't found. They had also taken the bodies to the morgue in St. George.

After dinner they went to sit in front of the fire. She looked around the room and noticed that many of the paintings were original art works. Some were by famous artists. Stringfellow Hawk became more of a mystery to her.

String just watched her check out his art. He watched her face as it looked first at the paintings and then the wonder that goes with realization of what you're looking at. He liked the fact that she appreciated what she was looking at. As he rose to get more coffee her face turned to the painting just above the fireplace. It was of his parents before they died.

She looked at it and then at him. She said nothing but the look on her face spoke volumes. She saw the resemblance between Hawk and the man in the picture. Instinctively she knew it was his father and she knew they were dead. Again she compared this man to another, but she didn't know who he was. The blue eyes and the lost parents both spoke to her.

String watched her face and felt a sense of loss for her. He didn't know her or anything about her, yet the feeling was still there. "Can I get you some coffee?"

She looked up at him and shook her head no. "I don't drink coffee, only tea." It was a start, on her part, to remembering.

String looked at Caitlyn. "I'm flying back into St. George tomorrow and then Dom and I are heading into Las Vegas for some work. I'll probably be gone overnight."

Caitlyn watched their guest's face. There seemed to be a flash of recognition on her part. Her shoulders had twitched.

String noticed it and wanted to push further. "Do you remember something about Las Vegas?"

She just shook her head no and continued to gaze into the fireplace. "I'm feeling a little tired. I'm going up to bed."

Caitlyn got up to help their guest up to her room.

String watched them go and wondered what had made her twitch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11

The next morning String was up at four and got ready for the day. He was waiting for his coffee when she came down the stairs. She moved slowly, holding the bannister tightly. He walked up and helped her down. "What are you doing up so early?"

She looked uncomfortable and still tired. "I just couldn't sleep anymore, or read another magazine. I need some fresh air."

He chuckled, led her to the door and took down a spare flannel shirt. "It is cold out this morning. Put this flannel on. It will be a nice layer against the chill. I'll make you a cup of tea."

She smiled up at him and sat on the bench. "Thank you. That would be wonderful."

String went back in and put the kettle over. He watched her through the window. She just sat and enjoyed the scenery. He fixed the tea and brought it out to her. "Any reason you wanted to be way out here?" He watched her from the corner of his eye.

She shrugged and looked up at him. "It's beautiful out here, very secluded and quiet. I don't really know why I'm here but I'm glad that I am." She looked out over the lake and heard the sound of a plane far off in the distance.

The sound made her eyes open wide and String noticed the reaction. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head slowly and looked down. "I don't understand the reaction and no, I didn't remember anything." She hesitated. "I want to go back inside."

String took her mug and her arm and helped her back inside. He wondered what had made her react that way.

She went back upstairs to her room and String got ready to head out.

An hour later he was heading to St. George and had a lot on his mind. She was on part of his mind and the job was the other. Caitlyn could take care of what ever came up at the house. His job right now was to fly for the casino that needed their expertise.

Dominick waited for him at the hangar. "String, what is going on? Who is that woman and how did she get there?"

String wanted to answer Dom, but had no answers. "I don't know anything about her. She canoed in and set up her camp. I'm thinking something happened to make her run from life. It will come back to her soon, I hope. Men came after her and she stopped them, by herself. I want to help her."

Dom looked shocked and perhaps a little perplexed as to why String wanted to get involved, but he understood that Hawk always wanted to help people. "You just be careful helping her. Now let's get to Vegas. Mr. McCall is waiting for us."

String turned and headed for his chopper and looked back at Dom with mischief in his eyes. "Race ya!"

Chapter 12

The filming of the commercial for Mr. McCall went without a hitch. It was done in record time, the check had been cut and in Dom's pocket. Part of the contract was that the Casino would put them up for the night. They could have flown back to St. George; it was only a half hour away. But Dom had accepted the hospitality and so they stayed.

The casino had a little dining room that offered nice meals. String and Dom had just taken their seats and ordered when two men walked in one wearing a suit and the other wearing a long sleeved t-shirt but sporting a lot of bling. The one with bling was a big man who looked like he could take care of himself. He had a military bearing as well as a street thug. It was an odd mixture. The other was smaller than the other but still looked as if he knew how to take care of himself as well.

Dom turned to look as well. "What do you think is going on?"

Hawk had a quizzical look but didn't answer right away. He motioned for Dom to wait and to watch the men and see what happened.

Sam looked at G and nodded to the office door. G smirked and walked toward it. A very large man stood beside the door that the two men were going to go through. He made the bling guy look tiny. The man guarding the door stopped the two and an animated argument ensued.

Blingman stepped up to the man at the door. "Yo! Daryl Walker sent me man. He said this be a good time."

The smaller man tried to get the big guy to simmer down but he wouldn't. "Hey, Big Guy, you got to calm it down, Bro."

Hawk watched as the large man by the door lost his cool and started to herd the two men to the door. Blingman started to get in his face and the casino guy grabbed him and forcibly removed him from the casino. Little man was still talking to Blingman trying to appease him. Hawk wasn't buying the show. Those two were Feds if he ever saw one. "Dom, let's go. I think we need to help those two."

Dom looked down at the steak that had just been delivered to their table and motioned to it. "String? What about the steak?" String was going so Dom looked longingly at his food and got up to follow him.

When they went out into the glare of the day the group that had left prior to them, were still arguing on the sidewalk. String walked up to the casino henchman and said he'd take care of the problem for Mr. McCall.

The casino guy was fine with someone else dealing with this. "Just don't let them back in."

String laughed and looked away. "No problem. I'll take care of it. Just don't let them take our dinners, OK?"

The big guy nodded and went back inside. String turned and looked in Blingman and Small Guy's direction. "What were you trying to do in there, get yourself killed?"

Sam looked at him and snorted. "Who are you and what business is it of yours?"

Callen raged inside but kept it cool. "Bro, these nice men were concerned about your wellbeing."

String just smiled and watched as they tried to walk away. "I know you are not just "Bro's" you are feds of some sort. Are you investigating McCall for something?"

Sam looked at Callen and then looked at String, and started the street swagger all over again. String knew what he was doing. Someone from the restaurant must be watching. String had seen the suit guy give the big guy an almost un-noticeable nod towards the building. String went up to them and gave suit guy a business card. "Meet us at the hanger on the card tomorrow. We'll see what we can do."

Callen looked at him and sneered. "We'll be back with a friend who can get us back there." He and Sam walked away.

String and Dom went back inside for their dinner. The big guy at the door in the restaurant watched them, carefully.

Chapter 13

Sam and Callen drove away from the restaurant casino and back to their hotel. You could have cut the silence in the car with a knife. "What just happened, G? We got made by a chopper jockey. How do you suppose that happened?"

Callen just nodded. He was just as surprised as Sam. "Let's call Eric and get him to run Santini Air and Mr. Stringfellow Hawk. That is an impressive name. We have to drive up to St. George tonight to meet with them tomorrow morning. St. George is straight up Route 15."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Call Eric and let's see what he says. Maybe we should find out what Kensi and Deeks found out and talk to Hetty."

Callen started dialing. "Hey Eric, see what you can dig up on a man by the name of Stringfellow Hawk and an outfit called Santini Air." G could hear typing in the background.

"Callen, this man has a large portion of his background redacted. I can't get a good read on him. I'm digging a little deeper. He is a wealthy man, owns his own cabin in the mountains in Utah, complete with his own lake. Is part owner of Santini Air with a partner, Dominick Santini. Santini Air used to be in Burbank California and now it is based out of St. George, Utah. Hawk is single, a loner, he plays the cello and owns many original art works. His parents died in a boating accident when he was in his teens. He has a younger brother, St. John Hawk, who has been missing in Southeast Asia for some time. Stringfellow Hawk has begged the government to find his brother to no avail. There is also another member of Santini Air a Miss Caitlyn O'Shaunessy. She is a pilot and is a retired police officer with the Texas border patrol."

Callen had put the phone on speaker so that Sam could hear and evaluate as well. "Are Kensi and Deeks around?"

Eric turned as the sliding doors to OPS moved. "They just walked in."

"What do you have for us?" Callen could see the two in his mind's eye.

"Callen, we don't have much. As you thought, there had been too many in there to really determine if someone had been made to watch the execution. Deeks seems to think there was at least two that had been coerced into being witnesses to it. I thought that I was the tracker but he picked out two sets of prints walking out of the factory complex that we hadn't seen in all the miss mosh inside that room." Kensi liked making thorough reports but this one was sketchy.

Callen and Sam wanted Deeks point of view as well. "Deeks, care to add anything?"

Marty smiled at this. Their asking for his take on things was happening more often and that felt good. "Guys, the room was totally messed up but it occurred to me to check the passages outside of the room. We found four sets of prints. Two were of dress shoes, wing-tips or loafers the other two were boots that enlisted men wear. This type is the Marine issue everyday boot. It sure does point to witnesses being in that room."

"Thanks guys. It helps make the process easier to understand. Oh, Eric, tell Hetty that we are going up to St. George, Utah to talk to Stringfellow Hawk and his partner. They may have some information for us." Callen hung up and Sam kept driving.

Chapter 14

Dominick and String flew into St. George around ten o'clock the next morning. They landed next to another chopper and two Santini Air jeeps. Waiting for them next to the hangar door were the two feds from the casino. Dominick was less than impressed with the two of them. He didn't understand why String wanted to be around them. They seemed like trouble.

String walked up to the two and introduced himself and Dominick to the two agents. Callen then presented himself and Sam. It was an icy introduction at best.

Sam couldn't contain himself. "What did you think you were doing yesterday? We had it all under control. What does a chopper jockey know about undercover work anyways? You could have ruined our investigation." He didn't want to shake anyone's hand at the moment.

Callen felt the same but figured you could get more with honey than vinegar so he started out another way. He started by extending his hand and shaking String's hand and then Dominick's. "Don't mind the big guy. He gets cranky when has driven for so long and there is no coffee waiting for him."

Dominick started to laugh and waved his hand to follow them in to the hanger. "If that's all it takes to get on his good side let's do it."

As they moved into the hanger Callen looked at his partner. He could see that Sam was still angry but sometimes you had to coddle him into realizing they were making headway. "That will do for a start…then you could answer his questions."

Hawk turned to face Sam. "I did what I did to save your ass. If I could see you were an agent of some kind then what do you think Vinnie saw. I have to tell you he watched Dom and I after you left. I'm sure we're persona non grata there right now. To answer your question about how a "chopper jockey" knows anything? We are undercover agents."

Callen didn't quite believe him. "We work for NCIS. Who do you work for?"

And before either man could say anything, a voice that Callen and Sam knew well spoke. "Archangel."

Callen turned around to face her. "Hetty, what are you doing here? And who the hell is Archangel?"

Hetty smiled up at Stringfellow Hawk. "How are you String and you Dominick? What has Michael been up to lately?" Callen and Sam looked across the room at the scene being laid out before them. Both wore incredulous looks.

Dominick grabbed her hand and bowed over it. He gave her and ear to ear grin before kissing her hand. "Henrietta it is so good to see you again."

String then grabbed her away from Dom and walked her to the side for a quiet conversation. "Aunt Hetty, are those your agents? They nearly got themselves killed yesterday. What were they trying to do?"

Hetty motioned for Callen and Sam to join her and String. "Before you say another word, gentlemen, let me explain how this is going to work. This is to be a joint operation with NCIS and The Firm. Stringfellow Hawk works for Michael who goes by the pseudonym Archangel. They are interested in Mr. McCall for a myriad of reasons but foremost is that one of his agents has gone missing. Her name is Lucy McCall. Yes she is McCall's wife and Michael wants her back. He lost contact with her two months ago and has used many of the agencies at his disposal to find her. It seems that our two investigations are after the same man; Sidney "Knees" McCall.

Callen had begun fuming long before Hawk and Santini had landed their chopper and now was at a full boil. "We are working with the CIA on this?" His jaw was set in a way that Hetty had seen many times. Callen raged at the idea of working with the CIA again. "No, it never works well when that happens." Sam nodded his head in agreement.

Hetty adjusted her glasses and began to look at Callen like an adult looks at a spoiled child. "Mr. Callen, it is not the CIA we are working with but an entity above all our pay grades. Archangel works above the government and that being said, you will follow my orders. Dominick, could you please walk me to my chopper. I need to give you some last minute instructions on how to deal with pig headed agents." Dom looked at Callen and Sam and shook his head.

String just whistled. "She is a power to be reckoned with, and always has been."

Callen was envious of someone who had known his mentor that well. "Did I hear you call her Aunt Hetty? I thought that she had no relatives."

Hawk laughed. "She says we are related but I thought that my parents were only children. I'm not about to argue with her. Do you win arguments with her often?"

Callen and Sam both laughed at that. "Hardly ever but someday I will. So what do you have on McCall? Do we have a picture of his wife?"

String shook his head no. "Because of her involvement with The Firm, there are no photos of her. McCall and she ran away to Reno to get married so again no photos. She supposedly has family in Nevada, but we can't find them. Her last name was O'Brien but any O'Brien's we found in the Reno area have either died or moved away. We can't find her brother."

Callen looked at Sam with a look that said volumes. "G you know this woman? Where do you know her from?"

Callen looked from Sam to Hawk. "Is her brother's name Mike or Michael? I knew her when I worked with the CIA. We worked a couple of missions in Bolivia together. We both spoke fluent Spanish."

Hawk nodded in the affirmative. He wasn't sure where this was going to go now.

Sam grew more concerned at the way Callen was acting. "G, what was your relationship with this woman?"

G didn't quite know how to answer it. It had been serious on his part, not so much on hers. The job was a career to her and in a way it was to him too. He just wanted more then. He wanted a family, one to call his own. She didn't. "It was serious on my part, not so much on hers."

Sam took Callen aside to get to the real problem. "G, are you going to be alright with this? What made this affect you this way?"

Callen looked away before answering. "We were going to have a child and she got rid of it. Then she left on a mission to the Middle East and I never heard from her again. It's in the past now. I've got Sara and Gretchen." He hesitated a moment. "Let's go get this bastard before someone else gets hurt."

Dominick came through the hanger door and looked at Sam and G. "String what's going on with them?"

Hawk looked at Dom and shook his head and honestly didn't know what to tell him. "Seems like Callen knows our missing wife and it is personal."

Just then G and Sam turned around and started toward String and Dom. A shot came through the hanger door and grazed G. Sam pulled him to cover and pulled out his Sig to return fire. Whoever it was hid themselves8 well.

Sam looked about and saw nothing. "Where would a sniper hide out there?" String was already heading for the back door with a Glock in his hand. "Are you alright?" Callen nodded and Sam took off after String.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 15

After seeing String run out the back door Sam headed in the same direction. He expected to be shot at but it never happened. When he exited the building and crouched behind a dumpster he found String crouching behind an old jeep that had been left beside the hanger by the last occupants. Sam hand signaled to Hawk that he wanted to move out to the hill near where the shots came from. String was going to cover him and nodded his acceptance. Sam moved past Hawk to the back of a derelict truck. No one shot at him. He gave a perplexed glare in the direction of the shooter. There were no more shots and both could hear the sound of a motorcycle off in the distance.

When Hawk and Hanna got inside Hawk checked where the bullet had ended up and so they could trace the bullet's trajectory.

Meanwhile Dominick took Callen and cleaned and bandaged his arm. Callen went to get up and to follow Sam but Dominick was not ready to relinquish his patient. "Hey…where do you think you're going?" Callen smirked and thumbed over to Sam and String. "I don't think so young man. They can handle that without you. You just set yourself back down." Dom said it with a smile but Callen knew that he meant it.

String smiled at hearing Dom's directions and seeing Callen's reaction to it. "Dom may seem like a bumbling old man sometimes but your friend chose wisely by listening to him. He can handle himself." Sam just smiled back at String and then turned to check on G. Callen nodded at Sam with a twinkle in his eye, but he still stayed where he was.

"Found the bullet!" came from the back of the hanger. String was pulling it out of an old tire.

Sam turned back to Hawk and looked at where it had landed. It was in good shape and told Sam a lot about the shooter. "Well, well, well, it looks like we got a real sniper out there. He used a .308 caliber load with all the bells and whistles." Sam then turned in the direction from which the bullet had come. He automatically figured direction, velocity and wind direction to determine where the shooter may have been. He began to walk towards the location and realized that Hawk was right beside him. String smiled at him and they kept walking. The location didn't yield much. The shooter had policed his brass, but he or she hadn't been very careful about the grass they had hid in. They had matted and broke it all the way from where their bike was to their hiding space. String and Sam followed the twisted, matted path to the nearby road. Some footprints were there next to the tire tracks of what seemed to be a motorcycle. Sam took pictures of both and sent them to Eric.

Sam dialed and Nell answered. "Nell, sending you pictures of footprints and a set of tire tracks. See what you can find."

Nell had hoped to hear from them. "Is Hetty with you?"

"No, she should be somewhere over the Sierras by now. I also want to let her know that just after she left we took fire and Callen was grazed by a bullet. He's had medical attention and is OK." Sam was a little worried by Nell asking if Hetty was there.

Nell was relieved. "I'll let her know and we'll get back to you ASAP with the information on the treads."

Sam shut down his phone and both he and Hawk headed back to the hanger.

Callen was waiting for information. It was his way of dealing with infirmity, take your mind off it and it doesn't exist. "What did you find?"

Sam sat down next to him and examined him. "We're dealing with a pro. He used a sniper rifle with 308 ammunition. It had all the bells and whistles. He had a bike parked just over the hill for his escape. Eric and Nell are working on shoe type and tire tread recognition right now. Nell was looking for Hetty." He turned to face String. "Hetty shouldn't be back in Burbank yet, should she?"

Dominick looked up and grinned. "Not yet, but shortly. She has access to one hell of a chopper, almost as good as the lady!" String looked at Dom and shook his head. Callen watched the interplay between them and wondered what they were hiding.

Chapter 16

Sam and Callen waited while String and Dom refueled the choppers that would take them to String's cabin. Dom was making a stop to pick up Doc Blanchard and a few groceries. He'd be up in a couple of hours. String wanted to make sure G's arm was not going to get infected and he'd be Ok to work and the patient at the cabin needed a checkup. String was still concerned with the amnesia. He'd been a victim of amnesia a while ago and he wanted her to have the best treatment she could get.

Hawk loaded a few provisions, G and Sam onto the chopper and took off for home. On the way String told G and Sam how he found Lucy on his couch, the crime scene and how he kept the dead men from her for now. He mentioned that Caitlyn had gone over the crime scene and had determined that Lucy had killed the two men and that they had never seen it coming.

Callen nodded to himself because he knew how she worked. "That was her MO. She's tiny, most people, mostly men, tend to underestimate her and then she's in for the kill. It took her two tries with the knife? That's surprising to me. It was never her first choice in weaponry but she was excellent at using that knife. She must have been real sick to miss the first time." He looked out at the vista in front of the chopper and was lost in the deserts beauty.

While String was usually a loner and really didn't like taking people to his home, this time was different. These two could help him sort out what really happened on that point. "She had a severe case of pneumonia and is suffering from amnesia. She can't tell us who she is or why she was camping on my lake. She can't remember anything that we can determine except she likes tea and not coffee. Something about Las Vegas set her off, oh, and the sound of a single engine plane spooked her the other morning. We now know she lived in Las Vegas so that is one answer and the single engine plane; maybe that is how the men who she killed came to my island."

Sam nodded this time, but to himself. Everything Hawk said made sense. He turned to talk to G but he was lost in his thoughts. He must have cared about this girl a lot. Sam left him to ponder, whatever they needed, could wait until Hawk's cabin.

Chapter 17

String landed the chopper in the empty lot up behind his cabin. Caitlyn was waiting with the jeep to gather their bags and meet the NCIS crew. String started the introductions with Caitlyn. "Caitlyn is ex-border patrol and Texas State Police. She's also a hell of a pilot. Caitlyn I'd like you to meet G. Callen and Sam Hanna, both members of NCIS from Los Angeles. We're all going to work together to help our houseguest and take down Sidney McCall for racketeering and the murder of a military man." Caitlyn shook both G's and Sam's hand. While shaking she noticed a slight indentation on G's left ring finger. So, he's married. Sam was too but he wore it like a nicely tailored suit. Callen was still trying it on, like he hadn't been married long. String had mentioned that Callen knew their guest. This should be interesting to watch, not for G, but for the rest of us.

String watched Caitlyn's face and by the devilish glint in her eyes he could tell she'd be watching this carefully and probably with much amusement. "Gentlemen, Caitlyn will take you to our crime scene. I know it has been 5 or 6 days since the crime, it's rained and the Lakeside police have stomped all over it but maybe you can come up with something that Caitlyn or the Lakeside PD couldn't. Give it a try for Lucy." On that note he turned to the jeep and drove off to the house.

Caitlyn looked at the two men and smiled, but she also wondered what she might have missed. She dismissed that thought. "Follow me this way gentlemen." Callen watched her walk away and wondered what was going on behind those eyes. He was amidst a bunch of secretive people.

When they arrived at the site Caitlyn showed them what she had noticed.

It was a camp that had been set up almost professionally. Lucy had done a nice job and she was comfortable in this space.

The men who had died used it while looking for Lucy.

She showed them where the bodies had been found. One had been shot with a 9mm center mass. That's a pro shot. Sig or Glock.

The man she knifed was hit first in the right arm, possibly disabling him and the next hit was to the heart. She stopped him cold.

She told them of the possible site for Lucy's hideout.

Callen's ears perked up at that. "Show me that spot."

Caitlyn led him through the woods to the area that she thought Lucy had stayed in.

G looked around and shook his head no. "She didn't stay here. There had to have been a third man. She wouldn't have used canteens; she hated them. Lucy thought that the invention of the Camelback was the best invention since sliced bread. Bag one of them for DNA. She also wouldn't have peed in her own nest. I'll collect that and we can have it checked as well. No, Lucy did not stay here. We're going to have to search for more nests. They'll be more subtle than this one and she definitely wouldn't have stayed in one place. They'd have had no trouble finding her then and she'd have known that."

Caitlyn was impressed by his knowledge of their house guest.

When all the samples were bagged and tagged they headed back to Hawk's home. When they arrived it seemed like they had walked through the door into another world. Hawk's home was impeccably appointed for a man who liked his solitude but wanted the beauty of the outside world there with him. The artwork on the wall caught their attention and the magnitude of the house caught G's breath. He knew that String would only allow a few close friends here such as Dominick, Caitlyn, Dr. Blanchard, Hetty and the mysterious Michael aka Archangel. The fact that he allowed Sam and him there made a huge impact on G. String offered coffee and both men accepted.

Dom brought his bird to rest and he and Dr. Blanchard joined them for coffee. When the introductions and coffee were finished Dr. Blanchard asked to see G's wound. String and Sam would brook no argument from G. Callen so he took off his shirt and when the doctor removed the bandage from his arm and looked at the graze, he whistled and commended Dom for the good job he'd done. When the doctor had put a new bandage on his arm he asked to see his other patient. Caitlyn went upstairs to get Lucy.

String took this time to question the doctor further about her amnesia and what could be done for her. "It's been six days, what else should we be doing to prod her memory?"

Dr. Blanchard suggested waiting. Callen wanted to help nudge her memory. The doctor agreed to the gentle nudge but refused to allow mentioning the men at her campsite. String agreed to that.

As they spoke Caitlyn and Lucy came down the stairs. Callen had his back to Sam but Sam heard him whisper, "Lucy."

G rose and slipped quietly out the back door. String looked to Sam. "Is he going to be alright?"

Sam merely shook his head and shrugged his shoulders to say he didn't know and then followed his partner. Sam seemed to be overly concerned about his partner's emotional state. String let them have time.

Chapter 18

G had turned the corner toward the lakefront. He wanted to get as far from the house as he could. This case was taking him back to his CIA days. Those were some rough years. He got shot in the chest and almost died, completely blocked it out for fifteen years and now Lucy is back in his life. That was a rough time as well. She'd been a hell of an agent. She taught him a lot about politics, spy craft and he thought, love. Until his wife Sara, he'd never met anyone to compare with her. She was the reason for not dating women with their own handcuffs or badges. She was the one that got away, but with her escape she took his family. She was one of the reasons for leaving the CIA. While she is not in his records, he's pretty sure Hetty knows about her and is why he's still on this case. She wants him to get past it and that he would do but not because Hetty wants it.

He realized that Sam stood by his side and as usual didn't ask any questions. G was ready to tell him and he did. Sam said nothing, but G could feel the support just as if he'd given G a man hug.

At that moment String joined them on the dock with his dog. He introduced them to Tet. Tet seemed to be bored so he lay down at String's feet and went to sleep.

Sam was impressed with the area that Hawk lived in. He loved Los Angeles but could vacation in a place like this. Callen used to be at home anywhere but lately his house in Venice had become his home with Sara and their daughter Gretchen. That, at last, is where his heart belonged. Both men did comment on the natural beauty of the area. Callen turned and thanked him for the hospitality. String felt that Callen and he were birds of a feather so Callen's acknowledgement of the hospitality made it even more poignant for him.

Callen wanted answers and he knew the one person who could supply them, but because the doctor had suggested gentle persuasion they had to take their time and that they didn't have. Both cases depended on her participation. While G wanted the answers to SSGT Walker's death he also wanted to know why Lucy had been beaten and why those men came all the way out here after her.

Dr. Blanchard came out and down to the dock to speak to String. "You know you could have stopped in Lakeside with Mr. Callen don't you? You could have brought our patient to me. I'm not crazy about being late for dinner and neither is my wife."

Hawk felt an awkwardness in this discussion. "Doc, she is involved in a double homicide. Are there more men after her that I don't know about? I'd just as soon keep her safe, here. As for Callen and Sam the mob is looking for them as well. I just wanted to get them out of sight for a couple days." He hesitated and waited for his words to sink in with Dr. Blanchard. "How's our lady doing?"

Dr. Blanchard, still annoyed, took String aside to tell him that Lucy was feeling better. Her pneumonia was almost gone and the head wound looked much better as well. Her memory might need a bit of nudging but nothing too serious. He bid his farewell and went back to the house to have Dom fly him home. Just as he was taking off Caitlyn returned from Lakeside. The lab there would have the answers they needed in about a week. Callen raged a bit about the delay but did it internally. There's nothing they could do about it.

Sam's phone rang and he walked down the dock to take the call. "Yeah, what ya got Eric?"

Eric spoke with a bit of apprehension. "Sam, I've got good news and bad news. The shoe was a bust, no match, but the tire tread belongs to a Kawasaki KLX 300R motorcycle. There were twenty registered in the St. George area, four were to a rental agency. Two were rented today and one had been returned. The other had been rented to a Mark Bolton. Here's the catch: there is no Mark Bolton. The rental agency copied his license and we're currently running facial rec on him. Oh, Hetty is here and wants to talk to you.

Hetty's voice crisp and clear as always came on the line. "Mr. Hanna, how's our Mr. Callen doing? He's not hurt too badly is he?"

Sam knew she wasn't just talking about the gunshot wound but Lucy as well. It irritated him, but he wasn't about to show it to her. "He's fine. He was given medical treatment at the scene and a doctor has seen it as well. We haven't had a chance to talk to Lucy. She has a case of amnesia that needs to be dealt with first."

"See if you can nudge her along Mr. Hanna, neither investigation can wait much longer. We'll talk again soon." With no further discussion Hetty hung up. Sam walked back to the others.

Callen looked up as he approached. "What's going on?"

Sam shook his head. "Not much. The foot print was a bust, and the Wonder Twins are looking for a non-existent motorcycle renter. They're checking his fake license against facial rec. They'll call back when they have something. Hetty also said to duck faster next time." He started to laugh and so did G.


End file.
